Konoha High School
by yondie93
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Naruto, anak pindahan dari Amerika, merupakan seorang anak bangsawan yg tampan dan pintar. Bagaimana kehidupannya di sekolah barunya, di Konoha High School? Fanfict pertama nih! R&R! OOC ALERT!
1. Anak pindahan

**Summary : **Naruto, anak pindahan dari Amerika, merupakan seorang anak bangsawan yg tampan dan pintar. Bagaimana kehidupannya di sekolah barunya, di Konoha High School?? Fanfiction pertama ni! Review ya! XD

**Disclaimer :** Naruto bukan punya gw! tp punya **Kishimoto Masashi – sensei**!

xXxXxXx

Pada suatu pagi di Konoha High School, ada suatu pemandangan yg ga biasa. Ada limosin parkir di depan skul!

cwe 1 : "eh2, limo sapa thu?"

cwe 2 : "tauk. mentri kali."

cwe 3 : "mana mungkin! skul jebot kek gini kedatangan mentri. ngimpi kali!"

cwo 1 : "buset, ntu limo kinclong bener!"

cwo 2 : "heh, malu2in lu! jangan ngeliatin pke mata berbinar2 gitu donk!"

cwo 3 : "dia kan emang ndeso ga ketulungan. makanya gitu."

cwo 1 : "SAPA YANG BILANG GW NDESO GA KETULUNGAN??!!"

Akhirnya cwe2 dan cwo2 yg lewat situ pada ngomentarin ntu limo. supir limo itu keluar dan membukakan pintu di sebelah kiri belakang. Keluarlah seorang pria berambut pirang rada gondrong bermata biru bersama anaknya [yang mukanya sama kecenya kek babenya ntu, sayang penampilannya ga senecis babenya gara2 penampilannya yg awut2an.

pembaca : "kok tau itu anaknya?"

gw : "ya iya lah! gw yg nulis gitu loh!!"

"nah, naru-chan, ini skul barumu, konoha high school. ga jauh beda sama skulmu di amrik kan??" kata pria itu ke anaknya.

"yaelah babe... ini mah beda sama sekolah di amrik atuh!! Ini skul keliatan angker, ndeso, jebot pula! ogah deh gw skul di sini." kata si anak sambil nyungsep ke dalem limo (tp dicegah babenya).

"ampun naru-chan, ini skul babe dulu! enak aja kamu bilang ini skul angker, ndeso, jebot pula! itu kan cuma luarnya aja!" bales si babe sambil jitak kepala anaknya.

"MINATO - KUN !!" panggil (tepatnya teriak, abis suaranya kek toa) seorang wanita dari arah gedung sekolah sambil lari2

"uwaaaaa,,, tsunade-senseiiii..." bales minato yg langsung lari (tak lupa gaya slow-motion ala film2 india) ke arah tsunade.

tsunade : "wah, minato-kun, lama tak jumpa! Katanya kau sudah jadi anggota DPR ya??"

minato : "hehe, yah begitulah. tsunade-sensei ga berubah ya..." dijitak

tsunade : "dasar lu, makin sombong aja! btw itu anakmu yg mau kau sekolahkan di sini?" lirik2 naruto

naruto : utik2 upil, akhirnya dapet upil yg segede biji jagung

tsunade : swt

minato : "ah, ya. itu anakku, naruto. Naru-chan, ini tsunade-sensei, kepsek sekolah ini."

tsunade : "wah, mukanya mirip sama minato ya! ayo ikut aku!"

naruto : "yaa..." ga semangat ngikutin tsunade

minato : "da dah buh bai naru-chan !!" melambaikan tangan

inner naruto : "astaga babe ... malu2in bgt ... uda gitu limonya diliatin orang2 pula... lain kali gw jalan kaki aja deh..." menghela nafas

sepanjang naruto jalan dari gerbang sekolah menuju gedung, dia diliatin semua orang yang dia lewati. cwe2 ada yg bengong, ngeces, histeris, mimisan, bahkan pingsan mpe kudu diangkut ke UKS. Yg cwo2 ngeliatin dengan penuh kebencian, keinginan membunuh, lirik2 sinis, marah2, misuh2, menggunjing, bahkan menungging --"

"perfect!! bukan cwo biasa tuh! pertama dateng langsung disukai cwe n dibenci cwo!! layak tuh jadi idola!! SHANARRO!!" tereak inner seorang cwe berambut pink (u know who XD)

xXxXxXx


	2. Masuk Kelas

**Summary : **Naruto, anak pindahan dari Amerika, merupakan seorang anak bangsawan yg tampan dan pintar. Bagaimana kehidupannya di sekolah barunya, di Konoha High School?? Review ya! XD

**Disclaimer :** Naruto bukan punya gw! tp punya **Kishimoto Masashi – sensei**!

xXxXxXx

Kelas X - 3 ...

"eh2, kabarnya anak baru yg naik limo tadi mau masuk ke kelas kita lho!!" kata ino pke toa biar semua denger.

"heh?! serius lu??!!" hampir seluruh isi kelas kaget, kecuali beberapa orang.

"iye gw serius! gw denger di ruang guru tadi!" (dasar ino, penyakit suka ngupingnya ga ilang2)

cwe2 langsung pada ngerumpi, pada kesenengen. yg cwo2 pada cemberut n misuh2.

kiba : "ampun, cwo yang rambutnya pirang itu? yang di pipinya ada garis2nya itu? beuh!! cwo kek gitu ngapain masuk kelas kita??"

shikamaru : "mang napa? ga boleh?"

kiba : "klo dia masuk sini itu artinya popularitas gw bisa menurun!!"

sai : "halah, bilang aja lu ga mau tambah ga laku."

kiba : "APA?? COBA BILANG SEKALI LAGI!!"

sai : "WAW!! AMPOOEEENNNN!!!"

terjadilah aksi kejar2an dalam kelas antara kiba-sai mpe nabrak meja, nabrak papan tulis, nabrak lemari, kesandung tas, bahkan nyaris lompat ke luar jendela.

"wah2, sepertinya idol sekolah kita ini akan mendapat saingan baru ya." lirik kiba ke sasuke setelah puas ngejar2 sai.

"aa..." sasuke cuma mlengos denger kiba. fangirlnya sasuke yg liat langsung pada tereak histeris.

"Ohayou gozaimasu !!!" sapa kakashi-sensei yg tiba2 masuk kelas. semua lagsung rapi duduk di kursi masing2.

kakashi : "ehm2, pagi ini sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, sensei mau memperkenalkan teman baru kalian ..."

sakura : "kakashi-sensei! anak barunya yang tadi pagi naik limosin bukan??"

kakashi : "eh? ga tau ... sya baru datang 3 menit yang lalu, tau2 disuruh Tsunade-sama bawa ntu anak ke sini. Anak baru, masuk!!"

cwo2 uda antisipasi pke sumbat telinga. bener aja, pas naruto masuk, cwe2 langsung pada tereak histeris semua. 1 kaca jendela pecah dan 3 kaca retak2.

"ehh... nama gw namikaze naruto..." naruto mulai memperkenalkan diri, tp terhenti gara2 cwe2 tereak histeris (lagi) denger dia ngomong. yg cwo langsung ngumpat2 si naruto gara2 kehadirannya bwt mereka tambah ga laku. sasuke cuma nguap2 ga jelas.

"ehhh... gw dari amerika..." sekali lagi cwe2 pada histeris.

"WOYY!! jangan ribut!! kesian nih anak orang, ngomong dipotong mulu!!" tereak kakashi. semua langsung diem seribu bahasa. naruto cuma bisa swt.

"gw anak dari namikaze minato. dah pada tau kan dia sapa? ya udah. gw ga perlu jelasin. oh ya, bagi yang liat limo tadi ga usah dipikirin. biasa, babe emang gitu. padahal gw pengen berangkat naik metromini ato ga bajaj..." naruto menghela nafas. anak2 langsung pada ngomontarin naruto (bisik2 tentunya).

"sudah cukup perkenalannya. ngg.. tempat duduk untuk naruto ..." kakashi celingak celinguk nyari tempat duduk kosong. "nah, ntu di pojok kosong! Hinata, di situ ga ada orangnya kan??"

"eh? i... iya..." jawab hinata sambil blushing (gara2 dikira diliatin naruto, padahal naruto ngeliatin ntu bangku di belakang hinata pengen cepet2 duduk.)

"ya sudah, naruto, cepat duduk di sana." (kakashi)

"iyaa..." (naruto)

sepanjang naruto jalan ke tempat duduknya, dia diliatin cwe2 dengan mata lope2 ala sanji-nya one piece. sementara yg cwo ngeliatin dengan mata pembunuh. sasuke mah cuek bebek.., eh, ayam, ga peduli sama naruto. naruto ngerasa, jadi dia cuma bisa cengar-cengir ga jelas.

kakashi : "ya sudah anak2... sekarang buka buku biologi halaman 62."

anak2 langsung bersungut2 ngambil buku, ga semangat. Naruto cuma bisa swt begitu tau anak2 cwe pada ngelirik dia (dari balik buku mereka).

Dengan ini dimulailah kehidupan naruto di sekolah barunya XD

xXxXxXx


	3. Ulangan!

**A/N**

Hai semua! Maap baru bisa updet sekarang! maklum sibuk, jadi ga bisa ngelanjutin nulis! Hehehehehe... Sebagai gantinya gw buat chapter 3 ini rada panjang, tapi ceritanya agak aneh coz gw sesuaikan sama keadaan di kelas gw waktu uLum. Jadinya ceritanya melenceng jadi ide sebenernya. Hahahahahahaha XDD

**REVIEW !**

**Pink-Violin** hueee, makasih uda jadi first reviewer fict gw yg ga jelas ini! XD

**AkaiSoranotsuki : **idenya ditampung dulu… Makasih atas masukannya X3

**TikushLemuth : **KYAA!! RISHA!! Makasih lu baca fict gw, kasi review pula.. Hehehehe...

**What.if.i.become.bad :** makasih atas pujiannya X3

**WARNING !**

Kelakuan murid2 di Konoha High School ini buruk bgt... Jadi jangan dicontoh yaa (kecuali klo kepepet XD)

xXxXxXx

Pagi2 di rumah Naruto ...

Naruto (na) : "Babeee... Gw berangkat ke sekolah yeee..."

Minato (mi) : "Wew, Naru-chan!! Tunggu! Kamu berangkat naik apa??"

na : "Hah? Ya naik metromini lah..."

mi : "Jangan!! Di metromini itu panas, sumpek, banyak polusi, ada copet juga!! Uda, babe anter pke limo aja."

na : "Ogah! Babe norak! Masa ke sekolah naik limo?"

mi : "Ya minimal babe anter deh..."

na : "OGAH!! Gw bukan anak kecil lagi babe... Gw uda SMA..."

mi : "Tapi..."

na : "Ya uda deh! Naik sepeda aja!"

mi : "JANGAN!!! Naik motor aja!!" ngelempar kunci motor ke jidat Naruto

na : ngelus2 jidat "Lah, ini kan kunci motor babe..."

mi : "Iya... Kamu pake itu aja!"

na : "Gw maunya naik sepeda, babe!!"

mi : "NGELAWAN?"

na : swt "...Ga deh... Ya uda, Gw berangkat ya be.." langsung ngibrit ke garasi, nyalain motor, langsung ngebut ke skul

mi : "Dadah buhbai Naru-chaaaannnnn..." -- uda balik seperti semula XD

Sesampainya di sekolah pas Naruto mau parkir motor, dia diliatin (lagi) sama orang2 yg dilewatinya gara2 motornya...

"Woy, anak baru!!!" Naruto noleh. Kiba rupanya.

"Dasar lu!! Hari kedua masuk udah belagu!! Bawa2 moge (motor gede) segala lagi!!"

"Eh, Kiba..." Naruto cengar - cengir ga jelas.

"Sebenernya ni bukan kemauan gw bawa ni moge. Bokap tuh yg maksa, aslinya gw mau bawa sepeda tp ga boleh. nyebelin bgt!! Besok2 gw jalan kaki aja!!" cerita Naruto berapi2, emosi inget muka babenya yg maksa dia bawa ntu moge.

"Oh gitu... Dasar orang kaya, aneh2 aja." Kiba langsung senyum2 denger cerita Naruto.

"Ngomong2 udah ngerjain PR matematika yg dikasi Anko-sensei kemaren belom?" (Kiba)

"PR matematika? Udah kok..." (Naru)

"BAGUSS!! Nanti di kelas gw nyontek ya!! Buruan gih parkir motor!!" kata Kiba sambil lari2 ke dalam sekolah. Naruto langsung menuju ke parkiran motor.

Kelas X - 3 ...

"Shika, kamu uda ngerjain PR matematika blom?" Chouji mendekati Shikamaru, berharap gitu deh.

"Blom.. Males gw." jawab Shika dengan cueknya.

"Buset, lu kaga takut sama Anko? Klo lu ga ngerjain PR bisa2 lu..." Sai berbicara dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Emang lu uda ngerjain?" tanya Chouji.

"Belom."

"Yeee... SAMA AJA!!"

"Klo Gaara uda ngerjain?" tanya Shikamaru. Gaara hanya mengangguk. "Boleh pinjem?" tanya Shika lagi. Gaara menggeleng.

Grekk. Pintu kelas terbuka. Shino sama Sasuke masuk barengan.

"Ah, SASUKE!!!" cwe2 di kelas langsung histeris.

"Sasuke, aku boleh pinjem PRmu ga?? Aku belom ngerjain nih..." tanya Sakura sambil mepet2 Sasuke.

"Eh, Sakura! Enak aja lu yg pinjem! Gw juga mau!" Ino langsung marah2.

"Sapa suruh ga langsung pinjem duluan?" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya ke Ino.

"APA LU?! DASAR DAHI LEBAR!!"

"DASAR BABI!!"

Sasuke mengeluh melihat pertengkaran mereka. Dia langsung meletakkan tasnya di mejanya lalu mengambil buku. Lalu dia menjulurkan bukunya tepat di depan wajah kedua wanita itu.

"Nih. Pake berdua. Puas?"

"AAAHHH!! MAKASIH SASUKE!!!"

"Hn."

"Lu kaga takut buku lu sobek? Direbutin geto..." tanya Sai.

Dasar Sasuke. Dia cuek bebek aja ngeliatin bukunya direbutin cwe2 sekelas -kecuali Hinata-. Toh klo robek mereka yg ganti, pikir Sasuke.

"Shinooo... Uda ngerjain PR blom???" tanya Chouji sambil mendekati meja Shino yg berada di paling depan. Shino langsung mengambil buku dari dalem tasnya dan menyerahkan buku itu ke Chouji.

"Mau nyontek kan?"

"Waaaa... Shino! Kau tau aja apa yg aku mau! Makasih ya! Aku cinta padamu! Muah2!" Chouji langsung lari ke mejanya. Shino langsung ber-hoek2 ria denger perkataan Chouji tadi.

Greekk. Pintu kelas terbuka lagi. Naruto sama Kiba masuk kelas.

"KYAAA!! NARUTO!!!" cwe2 sekelas langsung histeris begitu lelaki berambut pirang itu masuk.

"Oi, naru, buruan atuh. Gw blom buat PR sama sekali... Gw pinjem PR lu..." Kiba memohon sambil narik2 tangannya Naruto.

"Iya, sabar dikit dunk!! naroh tas dulu." kata naruto sambil melempar tasnya ke mejanya dan langsung mengambil buku matematikanya dan langsung menyerahkannya pada Kiba.

"Wah, lengkap euy!! Keren!! Gw salin dulu ya!"

"Eh2, gw ikutan nyontek punya Naru dunk!! Bukunya Sasuke dimonopoli Sakura!" Ino langsung mendekati Kiba.

"Gw juga! Gw juga!" cwe2 yg lain ikut2an.

5 menit kemudian... RIIINGGGG... Bel berbunyi, tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Yang pada nyontek langsung balikin buku yg mereka contek ke pemiliknya masing2. Bukunya Sasuke sama Naruto uda lecek gara2 direbutin.

"PAGI SEMUAAAA!!!" suara Anko yg cempreng nan keras benar2 menyakitkan telinga.

"PAGI ANKO-SENSEIIIII!!!" bales anak2 kelas X-3 ga kalah cempreng.

"Ayo kumpulkan PR kalian yg kuberikan kemarin. CEPET!" perintah Anko. Semua langsung antri ngumpulin. Setelah aksi kumpul-mengumpul PR, semua langsung duduk lagi.

"Baiklah! Hari ini kita ulangan!" kata Anko.

"HAAAHHH??"

"Tapi, kan... Sensei, kok dadakan gini?" tanya Sai.

"Udah, lu ga perlu banyak bacot! Yang penting hari ini ulangan!" bentak Anko sambil membagikan soal dan lembar jawabnya. Anak2 hanya bisa mengeluh dan memaki2 Anko dalam hati. Ada juga yg bisik2.

"Kerjakan soal itu dalam 1 jam! Kerjakan sekarang!" perintah Anko.

Kiba yg frustasi gara2 semalem ga belajar gara2 ngurus anjing2 peliharaannya mulai melihat2 soal. Geometri, 10 soal... ARRGGGHHH!! KENAPA GEOMETRI?? GW GA BISA GEOMETRI!!! teriak kiba dalam hati. Ah tauk deh, coba kerjain dulu aja!

Shikamaru manyun2 ngeliatin soal di tangannya dan mulai mengeluh. cape deh, pikirnya. Dasar guru kurang kerjaan. Dia pun mulai mengerjakan soal.

Anak2 yg lain pada stress. Sementara Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, dan Hinata tenang2 aja.

30 menit kemudian...

Kiba mulai berkeringat dingin. Dia bener2 ga bisa ngejain ntu soal. Yang uda dia selesein baru 3 soal. ARGGHHH!! BINGUNG!!! ANGKANYA BENER2 BUAT EMOSI!!! 23,6734 x 327 ?? APA ITU??

Sakura meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Cape... SIAL BENER NI GURU!! BUAT SOAL BENER2 GA MUTU!! SHANNARO!! Sakura mengacak2 rambutnya saking stressnya.

Anko cengar cengir ngeliatin murid2nya pada stress ngerjain soal. Heheh, rasain lu semua! Pada males ngerjain PR2 dari gw sih! Padahal itu kan sama persis dengan PR kemaren sama dua hari yg lalu! hehehehehe...

15 menit kemudian...

Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, sama Hinata uda selesai ngerjain ntu soal. (Shika langsung tidur)

Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Chouji dan beberapa cwo dan cwe lainnya uda pada nyerah.

Sisanya masi aja ngerjain dengan semangat 45...

5 menit kemudian...

"Waktunya sisa 10 menit!!" teriak Anko cempreng.

Inner Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Chouji, dan yg lainnya : "JAAAHHH!!! SAATNYA MELAKSANAKAN PLAN B!!"

Sakura mulai nengok kanan kiri, dilihatnya Hinata. Sasaran baik nih, pikirnya. Hinata yg sadar dia diliatin Sakura dengan tatapan berikan-aku-jawaban dengan tangan mengepal, langsung aja kasi jawabannya ke Sakura.

Ino mengoyang2kan kursinya Sai yg duduk di depannya. Sai nengok.

"Apaan?" tanya Sai.

"Mau barter jawaban ga?" Ino bales tanya.

"Mau!" Sai langsung semangat.

Shikamaru terbangun dari tidurnya gara2 perasaannya ga enak. Dia nengok ke kiri. Dilihatnya Gaara sedang meliriknya dengan lirikan berikan-jawabanmu-atau-tak-kubolehkan-kau-pacaran-sama-kak-Temari. Diancem gitu langsung aja Shika nyalin jawabannya & dikasi ke Gaara.

Hp-nya Sasuke bergetar. Ada SMS masuk. Rupanya dari Chouji.

"Nomer 3 sama 8 jawabannya apa??"

Sasuke swt.

Kiba ngerobek kertas kecil & nulis2 di kertas itu. Dilemparnya ke Naruto. Naruto baca tulisan yg kek cakar anjing di kertas itu. "Kasi tau jawabannya SEMUA!" Astaga... Naruto mengelus2 dadanya. Tapi ngeliat mukanya Kiba yg pucat kek mayat dia langsung merasa kasian & kasi jawabannya ke Kiba.

10 menit kemudian...

"YAKK!! KUMPULKAN ULANGAN KALIAN SEKARANG!" perintah Anko. Anak2 yg uda pada lemah, letih, lesu, dan lunglai langsung ngumpulin jawaban mereka.

"OK! Pelajaran kali ini aku sudahi! sampai bertemu lagi!" Anko langsung keluar kelas. Semua langsung tewas, kecapean.

"Eh2, abis ini pelajarannya sapa?" tanya Naruto ke Hinata.

"Eh, ehm... itu... Iruka-sensei... Geografi..." Hinata malu2 jawabnya.

"Arrgghhh... tidak... geografi... mending tidur aja deh..." Kiba bener2 frustasi gara2 ulangan tadi.

Greekkk. Pintu kelas terbuka. Iruka masuk.

Iru : "Pagi anak2!"

Anak2 : "Pagi sensei..."

Iru : "Kok pagi2 uda lemes?"

Ino : "Abis ulangan pak..."

Iru : "Ohh.. Ya sudah. Buka buku halaman 152. Sekarang kita akan mempelajari benua Eropa. Kalian tau tidak kalau Eropa itu bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla..."

Anak2 cuma bisa melengos dengerin Iruka mulai ceriwis ga jelas. Mereka bener2 kecapean gara2 Anko...

xXxXxXx


	4. Ada Classmetting!

**WARNING!**

- Mulai chapter ini bakal banyak OC (yg sebagian besar temen2 gw yg namanya diplesetin).. Soalnya klo ga ada OC pemerannya kurang! Hehehehe...

- Still, OOC ALERT!

- Chapter ini terinspirasi dari skul gw yg ngadain classmetting ga jelas. Jadi harap maklum klo ceritanya aneh bin ancur ga jelas gitu deh kabur

xXxXxXx

As always, pagi2 di rumahnya Naruto...

Naruto : "BABEEEE!! KUNCI GEMBOK SEPEDA GW MANA???" -teriak dari garasi-

Minato : "GA TAUU!!! CARI DULU NAPA SIH???" -teriak dari ruang keluarga-

Naruto : "BABE GA NYEMBUNYIIN KAN??"

Minato : "KAGA!! LU CURIGAAN BENER SAMA BABE LU INI!!"

Naruto : "YA UDAH!! GW CARI DULU KUNCINYA!!"

Minato : "SANA!!"

Inner Naruto : "Lah, bukannya bantuin anaknya malah ngusir... payah bener..."

Naruto keliling2 rumahnya nyari2 kunci gembok sepedanya. Mulai dari tempat gantungan kunci, meja kamarnya, lemari ortunya, bawah karpet, kamar mandi, lemari dapur, kulkas, kardus tempat buku, kardus tempat tidur si Kuning (kucingnya Naruto), bahkan dia mpe nyari di bawah kaki bokap n nyokapnya. Tapi tetep ga ketemu.

Naruto : "Babe... ga ketemu..."

Minato : "Ya udah, Ga usah naik sepeda. Naik motor gih." -menyerahkan kunci motor-

Naruto : "OGAH! Kapok gw bawa moge-nya babe, diliatin 1 sekolah! Malu bener dah..."

Minato : "Klo gitu naik limo."

Naruto : "TAMBAH GA MAU!"

Kushina : -muncul tiba2 dari dapur- "Oi, masi pagi uda ribut aja... Ada apa sih?"

Naruto : "Eh, emak... Gw lagi nyari kunci gembok sepeda tp ga ketemu2. Bakal telat ke skul deh..."

Kushina : "Hmmm... Perasaan kemaren aku liat ada di atas meja kerjanya babe-mu." -lirik minato-

Minato : -OMG-

Naruto : "Tuh kan, babe sembunyiin! Mana kuncinya?"

Minato : "Iya2... Nih." -ngambil kunci dari kantong celana-

Naruto : "Sip deh!! Berangkat sekolah dulu ya!!" -langsung ngibrit ke garasi-

Minato : "Naru-chan, ati2 di jalan! Liat depan! Ga usah ngebut2! Ati2 banyak kendaraan! Trus jangan... Umph!" -dibekep Kushina-

Naruto : "Iya babe! Tenang aja, gw bakal ati2!" -langsung ngeloyor ke sekolah-

Kushina : "Dadah Naruto "

Minato : "Humphh... Humph!!" -masi dibekep Kushina-

Kushina : "Iya ni aku lepas..."

Minato : "Hoekk... Nyaris mati aku... Kamu kenapa sih??"

Kushina : "Aku sebel sama kamu! Abisnya kamu itu overprotektif sama anak kita! Kan kasian dia! Umur2 segitu harusnya merasakan kebebasan, bukannya ditahan kek gitu!"

Minato : "Iya sih.. Tapi kan..."

Kushina : "ADA KOMENTAR?" -devil face-

Minato : -swt- "Eh... Ga kok... Ya uda deh aku siap2 kerja dulu ya..." -kabur ke kamar-

Di Konoha High School...

"Fuh, naik sepeda emang menyenangkan! Bebas polusi pula!" gumam Naruto.

"Pagi Naruto-kun!" sapa beberapa anak cwe.

"Pagi juga semua!" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"KYAAA!! MANIS BGT!!!" teriak cwe2 itu histeris.

Kelas X - 3 ...

Greekk. Pintu kelas terbuka, Naruto masuk.

"Pagi semua!" sapa Naruto begitu masuk kelas sambil tersenyum lebar.

cwe2 : -pada mimisan liat naruto senyum-

cwo2 : -memandang dengan mata sinis-

"Wah, tumben pagi2 udah ceria. Biasanya dateng2 bibir bawahnya uda maju 5 senti." goda Sai setelah Naruto meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

"Heheh, gw ceria gara2 inget muka babe gw yg dimarahin sama emak gw. Lucu bgt sumpah!" kata Naruto sambil cekikikan sendiri.

"Babe lu takut istri?"

"Ya gitu deh. Heheheheheh..."

ting tong ting tong (bel interkom interkom)

"Ehm... Perhatian2, kepada seluruh ketua kelas dari kelas X sampai kelas XII diharap berkumpul diruang OSIS sekarang juga coz mau ada pengumuman. Bentar aja kok! Paling cuma 5 menit! Buruan ya!" suara yang nge-bass nan cempreng (?) terdengar dari interkom kecil dan berdebu di sudut kelas.

"Oi, Gaara! Dipanggil tuh!" (Sai)

"Iya... Aku gak budeg kok." kata Gaara sambil ngeloyor ke ruang OSIS.

"Mau ada apa sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Gak tau." jawab Kiba "Ngomong2 Sasuke, yg ngomong tadi aniki lu kan? Kok suaranya cempreng banget?"

"Biasanya juga gitu kok." jawab Sasuke.

5 menit kemudian... Gaara balik ke kelas. Dia langsung ngambil kapur dan nulis2 di papan tulis.

"Gaara, ada apa sih?" tanya Ino.

"Ya ini baru mau ku jelasin..." jawab Gaara sambil menghentikan aksi tulis-menulisnya (halah)

"Ehm! Guys, 2 minggu lagi sekolah kita mau mengadakan berbagai perlombaan antar kelas alias classmetting. Yang kutulis di papan tulis ini lomba2nya." semua langsung membaca tulisan Gaara di papan tulis dengan teliti.

Lomba2nya antara lain :

- Futsal (tanggal 5-7 Januari 200x jam 8 pagi - selesai)

- Makan (tanggal 5 Januari 200x jam 9 pagi - selesai)

- Karaoke (tanggal 6 Januari 200x jam 9 pagi - selesai)

- Tangkap Ayam (tanggal 6 Januari jam 11 siang - selesai)

- Fashion Show (tanggal 7 Januari jam 8 pagi - selesai)

- Seni Rupa (tanggal 7 Januari jam 11 siang - selesai)

"AKU IKUT LOMBA MAKAN!!!" teriak Chouji. Gara2 suaranya nyaris mecahin kaca dengan terpaksa Chouji diamankan dengan cara diikat dan diplester mulutnya.

"Akan kujelaskan satu persatu." Gaara mulai pidato lagi.

"Untuk futsal per kelas mengirim 1 kelompok yang terdiri dari 5 orang cwo untuk bertanding. Kira2 sapa yg mau?" seketika kelas X - 3 menjadi hening, bingung mau calonin sapa.

"Buset, masa ga ada yg mau?" tanya Gaara. Tiba2 Naruto mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ano sa... Aku ikut futsal deh..." kata Naruto. Gaara manggut2 dan menulis nama Naruto di papan tulis.

"Ada yg mau direkomendasikan?"

"Ngg... Kiba sama Shino. Trus Daito sama Nezu..." Naruto menunjuk satu per satu yg lumayan berbakat dalam olahraga. Yang ditunjuk biasa2 aja. 'Masi lebih baik ikut futsal daripada lomba2 yg lain yg ga jelas itu' pikir mereka2 yg ditunjuk.

"Ok, ok..." Gaara menulis nama yg mau ikut futsal di papan tulis.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya lomba makan... perwakilan kelas : Chouji." semua manggut2 tanda setuju. Gaara menulis nama Chouji di papan tulis.

"Lomba karaoke. Tiap kelas mengirimkan 1 orang wakilnya boleh cwe/cwo. Tiap peserta menyiapkan sendiri lagu yang akan dibawakan. Siapa yang mau?" tanya Gaara.

"Yang suaranya paling bagus di sini sapa?" tanya Sai.

"Yang pasti bukan gw, Sakura apalagi!" jawab Ino. Sakura langsung manyun denger perkataan Ino. Tiba2 wajah Sakura kembali cerah.

"Aku tau sapa yg cocok!" seru Sakura.

"Sapa??"

"Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah cwe yg memiliki suara paling tinggi di kelas ini, yaitu... jreng jreng jreng ... HINATA!!" Sakura menunjuk Hinata yg kaget setengah mati.

"A... Aku..." 1 detik kemudian Hinata pingsan dan langsung digotong sama Shino dan Kiba ke UKS.

"Huuuuu... Sakura jahat... Sakura kejam..." koor anak2 cwo.

"Lah, mana aku tau klo dia bakal pingsan pas ditunjuk!! Jadi jangan salahkan aku!!" teriak Sakura sambil mengepalkan tinjunya. Semua langsung diem, ketakutan.

"Udah2, lebih baik kita lanjutin bahas classmetting ini." kata Gaara begitu Shino sama Kiba udah balik ke kelas. (kelasnya deket sama UKS, jadi cepet)

"Nah, lomba selanjutnya tangkap ayam. Perwakilan kelas kita..."

"SASUKEEE!!!" belom selesai Gaara ngomong uda dipotong sama teriakan anak2 cwo. Yang cwe2 langsung memandang mereka dengan dingin.

"APA MAKSUDNYA MENGAJUKAN SASUKE DALAM LOMBA GA JELAS ITU??" tanya anak2 cwe.

"Liat aja rambutnya yang mirip pantat ayam! itu kan bukti dia sodaranya ayam! Jadi dia pasti menang dalam lomba itu!" celetuk Daito. Kontan aja dia digebuki anak2 cwe kemudian dilempar keluar kelas lewat jendela (sadis amat cwe2nya)

"Sasuke, kamu mau ikut lomba itu?" tanya Gaara.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai iya." kata Gaara sambil menuliskan nama Sasuke di papan tulis.

Gaara menarik napas dalam2 dan mengeluarkannya perlahan sebelum mulai bicara lagi.

"Lomba selanjutnya, Fashion Show..."

"AKU MAU!!!!!!!!" teriak Ino sama Sakura hampir bareng.

"Eh, elu ga usah ikut2an gw deh. Cuma gw yg cocok ikut lomba Fasion Show ini!" bentak Ino tepat di depan wajah Sakura.

"APA?! Eh, kayanya yg ngomong duluan itu gw deh! Jadinya gw yg bakal ikutan!" bales Sakura.

"APA LU BILANG?!"

"MAU LU APA?!"

"DIAAAMMMMM!!!" bentakan Gaara sang ketua kelas ternyata bisa juga membuat 2 cwe itu diam.

"Dengerin mpe aku selese ngomong donk!" bentak Gaara lagi.

"Hai, Gaara-Sama..." kata Ino sama Sakura sambil membungkuk dalam2 ke arah Gaara.

"Lomba Fashion Show. Tiap kelas mengirimkan 1 orang wakil kelas. Peserta lomba diharapkan dandan secantik dan seimut mungkin untuk menarik perhatian juri. LOMBA INI HANYA UNTUK LAKI - LAKI." Gaara menekankan kalimat terakhir agar jelas. Semua pada bengong.

"SERIUS LU?! CUMA BUAT CWO?!" teriak cwe2 histeris. Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Masalahnya sekarang, sapa yg mau didandanin jadi cantik dan imut?" tanya Chouji-yg udah ga diamankan lagi-

"Shikamaru aja." kata Sai. Shikamaru yg dari tadi tidur (pantes ga ada suaranya) langsung bangun denger namanya disebut2.

"Shikamaru klo kuncir rambutnya dilepas dijamin jadi cantik tuh."

"Hah? Apaan sih?" Shikamaru celingukan, bingung.

"Kamu ditunjuk ikut fashion show." jawab Chouji.

"Eeee, cape deh... Males ah..." kata Shikamaru yg langsung tidur lagi. Sekelas swt.

"Klo diliat emang ga mungkin klo Shikamaru." kata Gaara

'Seandainya saja Shikamaru ikut, gimana reaksi kak Temari ya??'

"Ya udah, Naruto ato Sasuke aja!" kata Sai lagi. Anak2 cwe langsung tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing2, membayangkan Naruto dan Sasuke memakai Gothic Lolita yg sangat imut sambil tersenyum manis kepada mereka.

"Hmmm... Naruto ato Sasuke ya..." gumam Gaara sambil memandang 2 orang itu bergantian, dan membayangkan keduanya memakai Ero Lolita yg sangat seksi sambil tersenyum nakal kepadanya. Gaara langsung panik, berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya yang ga banget itu. (ternyata Gaara juga bisa mikir kayak gitu ya..)

"Gaara? Kenapa mukamu merah?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh? Ah, nggak kok, ga ada apa2... Ehm! Lebih baik jangan Naruto ato Sasuke, coz mereka udah ikut lomba yg lain." Gaara sok tenang, padahal dipikirannya masi terbayang2 Naruto sama Sasuke pake Ero Lolita. (ngakak guling2 dulu ah... XDD)

"Ya udah! Kandidat terakhir, ga bisa di ganti lagi coz ga ada yang cocok! Perwakilan kelas : SAI!" teriak Ino. Gaara mengangguk kemudian menliskan nama Sai di papan tulis.

"Lah?! Kok aku????" Sai mulai panik.

"Abisnya mukamu itu masih lebih baik daripada yg lainnya, tapi tetep aja masi di bawah Sasuke sama Naruto!" jawab Ino. Sai cuma bisa bengong tanpa bisa berkata apa2 lagi.

"OKE! Lomba terakhir, Seni rupa! Sapa yang..." kalimat Gaara terputus begitu melihat semua menunjuknya. Gaara terbelalak.

"Aku?"

"Iya!"

"Kenapa??"

"Soalnya nilai seni rupa-mu paling tinggi 1 angkatan!" jawab sekelas bareng. Gaara cuma bisa diem dan mulai menulis namanya sendiri di papan tulis.

Inilah perwakilan kelas X - 3 yang bakal ikut lomba :

- Futsal : Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Daito, Nezu

- Makan : Chouji

- Karaoke : Hinata

- Tangkap Ayam : Sasuke

- Fashion Show : Sai

- Seni Rupa : Gaara

Semua tampak puas melihat nama2 yg menjadi perwakilan kelas mereka, kecuali seseorang yg diam2 mengumpat2 di pojokan (Sai XD). Akhirnya dimulailah persiapan mereka untuk classmetting itu...

xXxXxXx


End file.
